Gomennasai
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Bobby is all grown sorta and is and 17 year old emo singer. when he spot's john at a concert he dosent let him get away that easy. crappy summary but a pretty decent story


1

**Gomennasai**

disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: bobby is a singing at his concert when he see's john and sings him a song.

* * *

Bobby was on stage ready to go when he saw a familiar face staring blankly at him. No emotion in that beautiful face. After alcatraze he had carried john's body back. He dropped john at a family friend house who he knew would take care of him. He realized that he loved when he left and never saw him again. Ever since then he would dream about john. Most were nightmare's but he was lucky there were good one's. he wanted to sing for him. And he did that. He wasn't getting away without hearing his apology/love confession.

"Hey guy's im gonna play an extra song or two. This goes out to someone that I love dearly but didn't notice till he was gone. He is here so I might as well sing it while he is here. Here goes to the man of my dream's and nightmare's St. John Allrdyce" with that he started playing. He saw john staring at him from were he was.

**"Gomennasai"**

**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed**

**Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain **

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomennasai for everything  
**Gomennasai, I know I let you down**  
**Gomennasai till the endI never needed a friend  
Like I do now **

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomennasai, for everything  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomennasai, I let you down  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
**Like I do now**

With that he finished his song. He was still looking at john he said in a soft voice. He was ready to cry. " Gomennasai John. Gomennasai for everything. Please comeback to me. Be with me and love me. Comeback so we can finish our friendship and let me say the thing's I've always wanted to say ever since you left the X-jet" he started to walk off the stage to John who also started to walk to him. When they reached each other they embraced. The fans that were there were stunned until they noticed it was beautiful and started clapping. "Bobby you dummy" John said starting to cry. John kissed Bobby full on with passion. " don't cry John. That's not the John I know the John I love" Bobby said in tear's. " What about rogue what would she say about this" John said concerned. Bobby just laughed heartedly "Rogue and I broke up after Alcatraze because I shouted your name while making love to her. And then she made me admit that I loved you and I did. Oh and did you know the cure was temporary" Bobby responded embarrassed. They just looked at each other. And then they kissed in heated passion not caring nor noticing anyone else. Oh boy did the media get a raise on that. "So does this mean were together and you forgive me" Bobby asked.John chuckled. " I have been forgiven you and if you want be with me than sure. I would be honored. As long as you're the seme. And don't ask why. A past thing" John answered with dignity. " I would be glad my little pyro maniacal uke. And since were together you wanna leave this place with me I wanna take time to catch up on our live's" bobby said amused at imagining a submissive john. " well I'll listen to your past I don't think I'll talk of mine. And im not porcelain" John said than yelled. 'That's the john I know' Bobby though. Bobby was so happy and content. He could now have a second chance. He could be happy now. Hey maybe could get the scarlet witch to manipulate reality and turn back time or get John's brother Zodiac to do that.

* * *

Disclaimer: weeeeeeeeeeeelllllll im content with it. R&R please tell me if you like. Flame's are most welcome it is good for when I get my bout's of chronic depression. Oh and Zodiac is MY character. 


End file.
